As a wearable device that is able to be mounted on a head, an information processing device has been disclosed and the device includes a display unit with a screen arranged so as to be placed in a field of view of a user, a communicating unit that communicates with a mobile device carried by the user, a detector that detects, via the communicating unit, a user operation performed on the mobile device, and a display controller that controls displaying a scroll item that is automatically scrolled in a first direction within the screen in response to the user operation detected by the detector.
Another information processing device has been disclosed and the device includes a display controller that recognizes, in a captured image, an external device that is present in a real space that appears in a field of view of a user, and arranges and displays a display item such that the recognized external device is not hidden by the display item.